


Group Study

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth getting all the blue lion boys, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fodlan people probably drink heavy and early, Group Sex, I mean all the boys are teens so, I mean by American standards, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Underage Drinking, but Sylvain probably fucks a lot lets be real, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth really enjoys quiet nights in her quarters.Though it is far more enjoyable when the male students from the Blue Lions come to visit to make her nights less quiet.





	1. The Flirt and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Either way, enjoy! And if group sex with Byleth getting passed around and consensual sex w underage isn't your thing, just keep scrolling somewhere else, thanks :) Don't be a dick I am soft.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's stories on how she managed to get Sylvain and Dimitri involved first in the "group study".

Byleth had always been one to handle herself well in difficult binds. 

That includes on the battlefield, where it was often common for her to be swarmed by multiple enemies at once. She was chuckling at herself as the situation she was facing now was somewhat similar, with Dimitri and Dedue arriving at her quarters. It was agreed all five of the Blue Lion male students would arrive after the guards had made their rounds. Dimitri was always the first to arrive to nights like this, Dedue following close behind. He was always polite and on time, even for events like this. 

She remembers how this had started, with her originally getting involved with Sylvain.

* * *

She more as if found his flirtatious remarks amusing at first, deciding to humor him by going out to one of his outings into the market. Sylvain proved a gentleman, more than willing to carry any purchases and follow her into any spot, even for intimate clothing she needed (he was surprised to find her underwear she bought was lace as he had bet with Felix). As time wore on through the night, things got heated as he offered to walk her back to her quarters, Byleth passive but agreeable when he made stronger advances and comments. The last thing he had expected though was to be pounding his teacher into the sheets that night, but he did as Byleth grabbed him by the sides of his outer jacket and kissed him madly outside her door.

He wasn't one to complain about it, though. It also dawned on him Byleth was pent up too. She was a professor portrayed to be on a pedestal, clean and untouchable. Being a mercenary before meant being able to easily satisfy her needs with others, or perhaps having the alone time to herself. Being surrounded by holy knights and students now meant there was little time to indulge herself in her sexual needs, alone or with a partner. They both needed this and he was not one to deny her. 

The escapade went on for a month, eventually Felix catching on as Sylvain became less and less of a formidable training partner. The flirt was exhausted from a lack of sleep. Bruises were appearing on his neck and scratches on his back Felix had seen when they trained shirtless. Felix was disgusted with him, telling him to quit chasing girls and instead focus on not getting himself speared in the next mission. Sylvain scoffed saying he had one girl he was now exclusively spending his attention on, which was an instant regret as Felix interrogated him. He wanted to know who could possibly be good enough to get Sylvain to stop skirt chasing, for she must be an impressive catch to do such an impossible feat. 

Sylvain refused to tell Felix it was their professor. 

It was far too risky for Byleth to face serious punishment if word got out she had been in bed with a student. It could mean her being fired and then him not being able to see her again. Also how Felix could blackmail him with this heavy of a secret sent shiver's up Sylvain's spine. He did not want to imagine the hoops the other man would make him jump through. 

However, Felix became more and more frustrated he didn't know who the woman was as the days wore on.

Sylvain was becoming more sluggish, and his morbid curiosity was eating him more and more each passing day._ Desperate times call for desperate measures,_ Felix thought to himself. He eventually asked for Dimitri's help, much to his disdain at having to rely on the boar. But he knew he didn't dare ask Ingrid or the girls in the Blue Lions as they would be far more direct with Sylvain and spook him off. What he needed was someone who he could spy on Sylvain with, and unfortunately that meant the monstrous prince. 

Dimitri was shocked to hear that Sylvain had finally settled on one woman, and upon hearing the news, understood why Felix had come to him. Though, it was through gritted teeth and growls the information came out, as Felix hated to have to stoop so low as to ask the beast for help. But, he was desperate enough for answers that his interest overrode his pride. 

Dimitri's intrigue was piqued too by the idea of a woman so grand Sylvain would stop looking elsewhere and settle down. Surely she had to be a goddess to do such a thing, and they agreed to spy on their friend to figure out who he was with. They had guesses on some students in the monastery that could be Sylvain's partner, but both thought their eyes were failing them when they saw the professor dragging Sylvain into her quarters by the shirt one night. It was a stroke of luck, really, for the two of them. They were discussing how to best approach following Sylvain, but the answer became obvious as the duo walked up to the door to hear panting and the shifting of clothes. 

They had both agreed to discuss it with Sylvain or Byleth at a later date. 

* * *

"Byleth?" Dimitri called out, following her out from the dining hall and walking beside her.

It had been a week since he had seen Sylvain go into Byleth's quarters. And he felt it was best to ask her now as she was alone, and to address the situation about Sylvain privately. He didn't dare ask Sylvain himself, as the man would be far more defensive and aggressive about such a sensitive topic. At least Byleth would be more composed and less likely to lash out. 

"Ah, Hello, Dimitri." Byleth give a small smile, waiting until the prince caught up with her. 

"I was wondering if I could discuss something private with you, if that's alright."

His professor looked at him uncertain, but nodded and suggested they go back to her quarters. On the walk there they made small talk on their days and strategies for upcoming battles, Dimitri trying to diffuse the tension set by asking for a one-on-one meeting. 

Byleth closed the door after they both were in. When entering her room, he looked over to her bed and shifted his weight between his feet, swaying as he folded his arms. It felt odd to know Sylvain had lain with Byleth on that bed and done something so... intimate with her. Sylvain was not one to settle down, but he understood if it was their professor. She was an amazing woman, had a kind heart with amazing ferocity, with the ability to wield the Sword of the Creator. So Dimitri would be lying if he said he was not intrigued by her as well. He found Byleth beautiful and his thoughts wondered to her frequently. Dimitri also knew he was jealous that of all people she chose the class flirt to court, instead of someone more responsible like him. And Sylvain probably didn't understand how lucky he was, to be able to see her gorgeous body, feel her depths and cherish her, to hold her naked against his chest-

"-Dimitri, you alright?" Byleth waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ah, sorry professor. I'm afraid I got lost in thought," Dimitri said. 

She replied, "It's alright. Take a seat, if you'd like."

He saw his professor gesture to a chair nestled into her desk, which he gladly sat himself in after reversing it to face her. Dimitri wanted to sit for the conversation. Byleth kept herself standing. 

"Thank you for allowing me your time, professor. I just think it best we discuss this alone as it is a rather... delicate subject." 

"Go on," Byleth spoke.

Dimitri swallowed, "It involves you and Sylvain." 

Her eyes darkened as he brought the other student up, stepping closer until her chest was mere inches from his face. He looked up to avoid staring at her breasts, trying his best to keep eye contact with her. She nodded, gesturing for him to continue his inquiry. 

"I... Felix and I saw you take Sylvain privately in your quarters." 

Byleth held her face stern, as stoic as he had ever seen it. The only hint of emotion was how pressed her lips were pressed into a thin line, where it felt more stressed than normal. 

"Well, I've taken you privately in my quarters now too, Dimitri," Byleth purred, leaning closely to breathe her words into his ears. "I don't think that it could necessarily mean what you're implying-"

"-We heard you and Sylvain laying together!" Dimitri blurted out, immediately covering his mouth as if he had said something regrettable. 

Byleth stilled for a moment, before speaking again. "I'm afraid that wasn't any of your business to have eavesdropped like that. How unfitting for a prince."

Dimitri felt shame rise in his face, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He felt awful to have listened in like that, especially when Byleth sounded so disappointed in him. 

"I'm so sorry, professor. Truly, it is none of my concern, but-" 

"-Do you want me, Dimitri?" 

The prince stilled, unsure how to respond. He wasn't sure at first if it was his mind playing tricks on him or if he had hallucinated this whole meeting. But, the feeling of Byleth's hand resting on his thigh suddenly made him grounded and made him realize yes, this is still very real. He nodded, unable to form words as he felt too shy to say such desires out loud. 

"Is that why you followed me and Sylvain?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri immediately began to deny the accusation, trying to stammer out how they were curious who Sylvain had been with. But his voice died out in his throat as his professor began to sit in his lap, intentionally grinding her hips against his to get settled. He stifled out a whimper, biting his lip to not let a moan escape. He had no clue what Byleth was planning, but having her hips rubbing against his so deliciously as her breasts were within reach was making his head reel. The prince stayed still and quiet, waiting to see where this was headed. 

"You know, me and Sylvain are not exclusive. And I think I should punish you for sneaking around like that," Byleth whispered in his ear. 

Byleth then took his crotch in her hand, Dimitri gasping as she groped him shamelessly. The prince was glad to hear that his teacher had not been courting Sylvain but instead been casual, as it meant he still had a chance. Though his feelings were mixed at the thought of her being with both him and Sylvain, but Dimitri soon decided he didn't care as Byleth began putting her hand underneath his pants. This was too heavenly of an opportunity for the prince to pass up, as he had never been with a woman before. He just hoped he could measure up to Sylvain for her. 

The last thing he wanted was to be bested by Sylvain. 

Dimitri panted out as Byleth stroked his cock in her hand, "I am more than willing to be disciplined by you, Professor. I'm at your mercy." 

Byleth hummed in approval, "Then strip for me, my prince." 

Dimitri felt his face grow hot to have his title used in such a vulgar setting, but he obeyed her command and disrobed. He looked over to see her doing the same, mesmerized by her breasts and bush covering her delicate cunt. He felt his face grow hot as Byleth told him to place himself down on the bed, laying down on his back with his dick throbbing pathetically against his stomach. 

She purred as she examined his body, "You've got a lovely body, Dimitri."

He thanked her as she began to lower her head to suck him off, kissing the pink and flushed tip. Dimitri felt somewhat ashamed as he had never been well endowed and fell within the average, watching as she took the entirety of his dick down her throat. It was humiliating to know too how Sylvain was thicker and longer than him, as they had seen each other naked in the bathing facilities in the monastery. He knew Sylvain had a full bush of pubic red hair, with a larger tip and a long, thick base to compliment. Dimitri knew Byleth was being kind to him, as he had boyish blonde strands at his base, barely visible and a dick far less impressive than his counterpart. He was thankful his professor did not laugh him out of the room, all things considered. 

Byleth swirled her tongue around his tip which brought him back from his thoughts, moaning as she bobbed her head at a quick pace. Dimitri placed a hand in her hair as she sucked him off, tugging softly to keep grip of something as she enveloped him in a pleasurable wet warmth. Her tongue was amazingly experienced, lapping at the underside of Dimitri's cock and able to take him to the hilt. He soon got lost to the feeling of it, and he knew he was getting close to finishing. 

"Professor, I- ah- _I'm gonna finish_-" 

Dimitri then whined as Byleth removed her mouth from his dick, slicked from the oral and wet from a mix of spit and pre cum. He was about to beg for her to let him cum, but fortunately Byleth was a step ahead. She climbed on top, gripping his member with one hand while lining it it up with her pussy. 

The prince nearly howled when Byleth finally pushed herself in, his hips jerking up to meet hers. The heat from her cunt had him on the verge of finishing, but the stern look to wait from his professor restricted him. Dimitri watched as she rode him, moaning softly and grabbing her waist on either side. It was perfection inside her, and he soon felt his body tensing and cum throbbing up his cock. He was a virgin before this, and after fellatio from Byleth, his stamina was running out. 

"Are you gonna cum soon, Dimitri?"

He nodded in response, flustered to hear his teacher use such explicit, dirty language. His breathing became more labored as his hips stuttered, eyes closing shut in bliss. 

Until Byleth gripped his dick hard at the base. 

Dimitri whimpered, even more upset and confused as Byleth stilled herself. She had a smug look of amusement on her face, as she slowly, agonizingly removed herself off of his cock and let go of her iron grip. The prince felt distressed at hearing himself nearly sob from his orgasm being denied. 

"Why, why would you-" Dimitri huffed out, trying to make sense of the situation sending him whirring. 

Byleth cut him off, keeping her voice calm, "-This was a punishment after all, Dimitri. For trying to sneak around to follow me and Sylvain. You didn't think I would forget that, would you?" 

He wheezed in response, face red and embarrassed as his dick still throbbed for release. "I was hoping so. How do you suggest I get off, then?"

His professor looked at him indifferently, "Well, until our next session, I suggest you get dressed and walk yourself back home, my liege." 

He heard the mocking in her tone along with the use of the title, and it made him feel all the more humiliated as he nodded in agreement and began to redress. He was excited though by the fact she had said next session, as in this wouldn't be the last time. And yet, Dimitri also did feel ashamed to have done this so early, especially consider how the advisors had told him how it was important he reserve any carnal desires for his wife. Nobles were pressured to keep themselves pure until married, to set a pristine example. But, he didn't regret his decision either. His emotions felt so mixed and mashed together. 

Byleth closed the door after him once he had gotten his clothes back in order, albeit disheveled. He felt frustrated to not have been allowed to cum, but he was satisfied to have had the chance with her at all. He now understood why Sylvain had stopped his efforts to pursue other women. Byleth was all a man could need, even an insatiable one like him.

Dimitri then gingerly walked his way back to his room, unsteady on his legs like a newborn foal, to finish what his dear professor started.

* * *


	2. The Fighter

Felix had become more disgruntled once discovering who the mystery woman was. It had been two weeks now since he had found out it was none other than his professor Sylvain was fucking. Of all people, it had to be Byleth. He understood why Sylvain would pursue such a strong, dependable woman. He had always been a sucker for that from a young age, and he knew enough to know Byleth was exactly his type. Though, why Byleth would return such advances was an enigma. 

She could probably have anyone in the Monastery should she play her cards right.

To go for such a deplorable, bumbling idiot like Sylvain just seemed dumb to Felix. She was strategic, and this was a noticeably large error in judgement. Felix muttered to himself as he walked himself to the training grounds to let off steam, it now nearing curfew as he saw students heading to their respective quarters. He was surprised to bump into the woman of the hour while lost in his thought, nearly knocking them both over in his brisk, hurried stride. 

"My apologies, professor," Felix spoke, lowering his head. 

"It's no problem, Felix. In fact, I was hoping to speak to you tonight, if I may," Byleth replied.

She seemed calm in her demeanor, but Felix noticed Byleth was tapping her fingers on her thighs as she talked to him. Not that he was looking there to begin with. He walked beside her and she followed, him still making his way to his original destination.

Felix agreed, "Let's talk on the training grounds. I was going there for sword practice anyways." 

Byleth questioned, knowing it was near night, "Curfew starts soon for students I thought?"

Felix huffed back, "If you think that scares me, you're funny. Training grounds. Come on. For once I'll have a formidable partner to spar with. " 

Byleth kept up with him, resigned to heading to the training grounds. It was past curfew after all, guards would be on the outer posts of the monastery by the time they finished their session and students would be in their rooms, except for Felix. Well, maybe some others too, but not to practice on the grounds. It would be their space alone, and that was what the professor was hoping for. Though, she thought it would hopefully be discussed in her quarters instead.

* * *

Upon arriving, Felix removing his outer vest and going to just his white shirt, pants, and shoes. Byleth followed suit, removing her outer cape and the armor chest piece, leaving her in a simple gray crop top, shorts, and tights with her shoes. They both agreed to work on brawling skills tonight. She glanced over to her student, watching as he sized her up, his eyes darting over her figure and stance. 

Felix called out, the duo circling each other as they waited for one of them to make the first move, "So, what is it you wanted to talk about professor?"

"Dimitri told me you both were aware about me and Sylvain."

Byleth moved herself back, still circling, hoping for Felix to get lost in conversation with her and let his guard down. But every step was cautious and calculated. He wasn't leaving her any openings, she'd have to be craftier than that to get an upper hand on someone as collected as Felix. 

Felix snorted, "I'm guessing you came to ask if I planned to keep quiet about it. I really could care less about who you court, professor. But I have to ask, why Sylvain?" 

Byleth shrugged, now closing in the space between them. She felt an idea come in her head, perhaps a good chance to knock her student off his guard and let her get the upper hand. Felix took steps back in response.

"We aren't courting. It's very casual, and Sylvain happens to be _excellent_ in bed."

Felix stilled. Well, that comment threw him off. He was always one to keep composure until personal matters were brought up, especially of the sexual matter. Sylvain always enjoyed messing with Felix that way, watching his friend get snappy and red faced when bringing up his latest conquests. And that was exactly what Byleth was relying on.

She surged forward as Felix tried to process that information, thrown off his game. Just like she wanted. He fell flat on his ass as Byleth rammed her shoulder into his chest, the wind knocked out of him. He laid on his back for a minute, dazed before stumbling back on his feet. His cool demeanor was completely gone and he was now beyond pissed and frustrated he went down so easily. Felix charged Byleth. She side stepped, smiling as he ran by her like a raging bull. He nearly fell again when he didn't hit his target, losing his footing with his sprint coming to a sudden halt. He looked back to his teacher, glaring at her as he seethed out short breaths. 

"Sylvain? That idiot? I thought you could do better than that!" Felix snarled, rolling up his sleeves past his elbows. 

He made his way over to Byleth, her eyes lit with amusement. 

"You think you could fuck better than him?" Byleth taunted, ready for the blow coming to her left and using her forearm to block it. 

Felix responded by sending a fury of blows, trying to get any jab or kick he could get in. Now it was Byleth on the defense, but she was far more skilled and able than Felix at hand to hand. That was until he shoved her to the ground, pinning her wrists down with his hands. He knew it was a desperate move, so he was surprised it actually worked out in his favor. Though, Felix felt triumphant looking down on her below him. Byleth was immobile, her student resting over her. 

"I think I could, yeah." Felix growled. 

Byleth spat back, "Prove it." 

He didn't need much more motivation than that. Felix was glad they weren't fighting with swords, because if they had been, he would've simply torn his professors clothes to shreds and ravished her. Unfortunately, he would have to be softer since all he had was his hands available to him. 

Felix tugged off her top completely, nearly purring with satisfaction as her tits bounced out. He had guessed she would be bigger in the chest, considering how much it poured out of her outfit. He took one of them in his hands, fondling the soft flesh and sucking the other tit with his mouth. Felix enjoyed how Byleth squirmed under his touch, rubbing her hips against his in desperation for some type of friction. He knew he wanted to mark her up, to claim her as his when he saw how milky white her skin was. But Felix really didn't want to have Sylvain ask in his private time with Byleth where the hickeys and bruises were from, especially if it meant Sylvain coming to ask Felix questions about being sexual with their professor. 

Maybe another day.

He then went to work on her tights and shorts. Felix tugged them both down with his hands, removing her boots too as he still sucked one of her nipples. Byleth now was left with only her underwear. He had considered being kind and simply removing them, but something primal urged him into ripping the black lace panties into two pieces. Felix smirked as his professor gave him a disapproving look, seemingly annoyed about the ruined garment. He then went to kiss her neck, reaching a hand down between her thighs. 

"I can buy you a replacement pair later," Felix offered.

Byleth felt herself shiver as he nipped her ear, grinding her pussy against Felix's palm. She knew he must have never done this before, as his fingers awkwardly stumbled to find her entrance. He was aiming too high, massaging near her clit which elicited some moans out of her. She eventually reached her own hand down to guide his, letting out a sigh of relief as two fingers entered her wet cunt. It felt heavenly as Felix prodded around inside. Felix's face red and flustered, looking down in concentration as he tried to figure out how to maneuver his hand to get the right reactions out of his professor. That was one thing she always loved about her student, he was quick to learn and pick up cues. 

"You can repay me in the bedroom. I hope you won't disappoint and be a quick shot, Felix," Byleth teased. 

"I plan to outlast you, professor. I can promise you that," Felix retorted, curling his fingers up and earning him a high pitched gasp. 

Byleth then removed herself from Felix's touch. She began to tear at his clothes, stripping him as they laid on the training ground. Felix helped her where he could by lifting his arms and moving his legs when needed, leaning over her as his mentor laying on her back. After she had removed all his clothes in a flurry, Byleth spat in her hand and gave his dick two solid strokes to lube him up. He hissed in response, unused to someone else touching such an intimate area. 

"We'll see about that," Byleth replied, lining Felix up and allowing him to push into her. 

Felix had felt many pleasurable sensations in his life, but nothing as divine as this. Being inside a woman for the first time, he felt the world almost begin to spin in a flurry, and it took his full concentration to not finish once fully inside. The heat and how Byleth's cunt pulled him in so greedily, Felix knew he wasn't going to last long or hold back. He set a brutal pace as his hips tried to build a rhythm, unsure how to move themselves as Felix had never moved his body in such a way before. But his professor was kind enough to wrap her legs around his waist, with Byleth shifting her own hips where it helped Felix find a rough and consistent cadence. 

They continued on with Byleth being fucked into the floor, with Felix being grateful it was past curfew, because she was screaming like a bitch in heat underneath him. _We're gonna be lucky if she doesn't wake the whole monastery up with her moaning, _the swordsman thought to himself. Felix clawed her thighs and he was sure it would leave marks with the death grip he had on her legs, but he couldn't care less at this point. This was pure bliss, and he planned to indulge himself. 

On the subject of indulging, he could feel his cock starting to throb and ache with the desire to cum. Felix had planned to outlast his professor, but an experienced woman like Byleth was no match for a virgin like him. At the very least, he wanted to prove himself stronger and better than Sylvain. He pushed himself hard a few times, then fully seated himself inside. Felix let out a shudder and moan, cumming deep inside Byleth with long spurts of cum pumping in her. He felt like he would be content with the goddess taking him right there, but it was a quick moment not meant to last. 

Byleth soon started to squirm under Felix, causing him to shout as she clawed at his chest. 

Felix hissed, "What the hell-"

"-Did you finish inside?" Byleth cried out, panic setting in her voice. 

It really offset Felix, as he had never seen Byleth lose her cool other than Jeralt.

She moved to look down at herself, seemingly mortified by the white liquid pouring out of her cunt. _Shit, I completely forgot to ask if it was okay for me to cum inside. _Felix felt his stomach churn at the sudden development, as he never even considered the possible consequences of his actions. Getting the archbishop's favorite professor pregnant before marriage, especially on holy land, was a one way ticket to serious punishment and divine retribution. He knew Glenn would be rolling in his grave right now if he saw Felix do something this stupid. 

"Professor, how can I help?" Felix stuttered, his feisty attitude put aside by worry. 

"You can help by cleaning this up, Felix! You're lucky I drank contraceptive tea earlier for this, but finishing inside without knowing was a dangerous move." 

Felix nodded dumbly, knowing he was lucky that his professor was someone to plan ahead. 

"Wait," Felix said, "Why did you take contraceptive tea earlier? You said you were planning to see me tonight, not Sylvain. _Unless_... This was your plan all along." 

Byleth seemed to pale, her intentions and plans found out. She had her mouth half open, unsure how to respond with the words caught in her throat. Felix was surprised by the Claude level of scheming she had done for tonight, so much so he was more impressed than upset. After all, fucking the professor was not something he was going to complain about Byleth plotting, and he wouldn't argue about doing this again. Just, maybe next time checking if finishing inside was acceptable with her. 

Felix then rested on his side next to Byleth, rolling over and trying to catch his breath from the night's activities. He then watched as Byleth grabbed for his white shirt, inspecting it in her hand. 

"You know that's my shirt, professor," Felix spoke flatly, unsure what she was doing.

"Oh, I know," Byleth curled her lips up softly.

He held a look of confusion for a moment before his professor stood up, taking the pristine shirt and rubbing it between her legs. Felix immediately called out in protest, trying to grab his shirt as she used it as a cum rag to wipe up the excess leaking out of her. 

"What are you doing?!" Felix snapped, standing up on wobbly legs to grab the shirt from Byleth. But she kept stepping back and dodging his swipes. He could also see by now the mixture of her juices and his cum staining the garment, much to Felix's frustration. She loved to push his buttons, and she seemed to have mastered it by now.

"Cleaning myself up, of course. I wouldn't have to if _someone _had pulled out," Byleth smiled, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Felix mumbled grumpily, knowing she made a fair point. Byleth then made her way over to the training swords, as Felix tried to stop her from whatever evil plot she now had in mind. Still, Byleth had recovered faster from their session. The younger man had recently cum and his legs were shaky, so much so he had no chance of catching up before Byleth made her way over to the rack of swords.

She had at some point picked up the rest of Felix's outfit, taking a sharpened sword and using it to slice the fabric into ribbons. 

Eventually Felix walked his way over, making it in time to save his boxers. He was thankful he had at least had one item to wear back to his quarters, but he still felt like screaming looking down at the ruined pieces of cloth sitting at his feet. Nothing was wearable besides the boxers and shoes he had brought, and the shreds of his shirt were stained and torn beyond repair, along with his pants which where a lost cause.

"I can't believe you," Felix shook his head, "You know you owe me for this. What am I supposed to wear walking back?"

Byleth shrugged, as her stoic manner had returned to her. It surprised him how fast she could switch herself back after such an intimate experience, but nothing about her should really shock Felix anymore. She was a woman full of mysteries. 

"Consider it even for the creampie and ruined underwear," Byleth stated, "You've got boxers at least, and as you said earlier you weren't scared of curfew. I wouldn't think walking back like this would scare a son of Fraldarius?"

Felix gritted his teeth, putting on the boxers and boots, "No. It doesn't." 

The professor smiled and dressed herself, "Then I'll see you tomorrow in class, and I hope this won't be our last session." 

She returned to putting back on her clothes, Felix feeling sad to see such beautiful skin being covered up. But he was excited to hear the professor talk about this not being the end of their little competition. He looked forward to the next time and improving his stamina to where he could outlast her. He was determined to prove himself as the best man she will ever have in bed. 

Felix chuckled, "I would be fine with continuing this arrangement, Professor. As long as I can keep my clothes in one piece, that is."

Byleth hummed in agreement, walking her way out fully dressed.

"Oh," Byleth called out, still standing in the doorway to the training grounds, "And I suppose I should praise you on being the most intense partner I've ever had in bed. So, thank you for that. Goodnight, Felix."

The door then closed with a soft click, with Felix being left behind. He felt vulnerable and exposed in only his underwear and shoes, but proud that he had beaten Sylvain in one aspect tonight. For his first time, he would take the compliment. Felix then decided it was time to make his way back to his bedroom, gathering the shreds of his garments in his arms and waking out into the brisk night air. Thankfully, Felix was used to sneaking around the monastery to train at night, and he was able to make it to the second floor of the dormitories without issue. 

Felix was almost there, nearly crying with relief about not being caught in such a humiliating state. Though, it seemed the goddess was not going to be _that_ kind to him tonight. 

"Felix? Is that you?"

_Shit. _


	3. Contentment

"Felix? Is that you?"

Shit.

The man in question looked down the hall to see Sylvain staring at him like he had grown a second head. He wasn't surprised, considering he probably looked feral right now. Felix was dressed in only his boxers and boots, sweaty and hair disarrayed from its usual bun, and he was carrying a mess of shredded cloth in his arms. This was really not how he wanted his night to go, he simply wanted to rest in his quarters as he was exhausted from laying with Byleth earlier in the night. 

"I'm fine. Just exhausted is all. I'll explain everything in the morning, alright?" 

Sylvain seemed to open his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He really didn't want to know what possible scenario would give him better understanding of this.

"Y'know what? I think I'll be okay without an explanation for now. I have no clue what would even make sense of this situation anyways."

Felix nodded, alright with not having to come up with some bullshit excuse for his night. He retreated back to his room, thankful Sylvain didn't want to poke him. Felix wasn't in the mood for it anyways and probably would have torn the redhead apart to begin with, so at least was freed from that quarrel. The swordsman laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about his night. He knew he was satisfied with himself, along with exhausted from his first time. 

At least Felix would sleep well tonight. 

* * *

For the next few months, Byleth was content with her life.

She was someone used to managing schedules between her students, giving equal time to lecture her students and being careful to not overlap times. This proved a useful skill when planning her nights between Dimitri, Sylvain, and Felix. She was able to give them each a designated night for the week (without them knowing about each other or the schedule), and took an extra night when needing it from one of them in a spur of the moment situation. 

It had proved a fun endeavor, with none of the trio trying to romance and fine with keeping it casual. Dimitri did show more romantic or affectionate displays during the day though, offering to set next to Byleth during lunch or inviting her to tea. He was by far the most tender of the group too, willing to take his time to eat Byleth out almost every session before rocking his hips into her best spots. He would also make sure to always let her finish before he left, even if that meant working till his jaw and fingers ached. Dimitri then would stay after, cuddling his professor until she fell asleep and then taking his leave. 

Byleth knew the prince could be the roughest in bed if he let his apprehensions go, but he was scared of breaking her. During the nights he allowed himself to indulge he did risk breaking the bed, Byleth had seen the splintering of the wooden frame of Dimitri's bed when she snuck out one night, and she did cancel lectures that were to be held the next day. She was far too sore to even think about standing all day, and the prince apologized profusely in private when he found the cause of her ailment, offering to care for her. She really didn't mind though, if she was honest. 

In comparison, Sylvain kept up appearances by flirting on occasion with other girls. It was not as whole hearted in effort anymore, and he rarely pursued them after one conversation. He made his affections known instead when in bed with Byleth, dirty talking to her during sex and always willing to experiment with new positions and riskier scenarios.

The closest call was when Dimitri had visited during one of their sessions, asking if she was available for the night. Sylvain didn't let up, fucking her hard as she talked to Dimitri with the door closed. Thankfully it was locked so he could not burst in, and thankfully the man above her didn't question the prince coming to her quarters so late at night. Sylvain got an earful for it, but he considered the thrill worth it. He was the most experienced in bed, but he was careful to have used barriers with previous girls. The one perk was he had the longest stamina out of the three from his past experience, sometimes going until sunrise.

Those weeks, papers were often delayed on grading. 

Felix was by far the most feisty of the group. 

Consistently Felix used his strength mercilessly during sex. He was quick to finish once inside, though his sessions were so fiery and rough they left Byleth breathless and her head spinning. The nights were satisfying and vigorous, and she loved how Felix would humiliate her in the bedroom. Though, he did cause many problems with his sadist tendencies. Especially his first session when marking her. 

Both Dimitri and Sylvain took notice during sex that Byleth had little red crescent marks on her thighs (during their individual sessions with her, of course). The professor distinctly remembered those hair raising nights. Dimitri asked if it was from Sylvain, as he knew about the other man bedding her. She agreed and went along with the convenient lie provided to her, not wanting to put her foot in her mouth and spill about Felix. It was harder to explain the marks to Sylvain however, but Byleth managed to distract him from the question long enough by sucking him off and riding him until he was too exhausted to remember. 

After that, Byleth prohibited Felix from leaving marks on her skin. She told him how Sylvain started asking questions, and Felix relented as the last thing he wanted was his friend interrogating him or becoming possessive over the professor. 

Overall, the former mercenary could not complain about her current life at the monastery, or the trio of men who made her days far more exciting. Though, she'd be lying if she was not against adding Dedue and Ashe into the mix, as she felt almost sorry they were the only two Blue Lion members left out of this arrangement. But, that thought would have to wait for another day with a more opportune setting in place.

After all, if there was one thing Byleth was, it was patient. 


	4. Campfire Revelations

The night was meant to simple. 

Perhaps a few drinks at sunset accompanied with a good meal made by Ashe and Dedue, mild conversation with jests from Sylvain and jabs by Felix, and then calling it a night when the moon had risen high enough where Dimitri felt they should head back to the monastery before they get in serious trouble. 

However, it seemed fate would not have it. 

The food was delicious as always, and they were kept warm by the fire they all circled around at the make-shift camp. They had offered for their female classmates to join them, but the girls decided to instead have a night talking about feminine matters. They wished to discuss suitors and letters Ingrid had been receiving from her father urging her to decide along with the men themselves sending their proposals to her, and what she should do about them. The Blue Lion men opted to stay with their original plan, but not before dropping off some drinks and food to the ladies lounging in Mercedes's dorm. In exchange, Annette offered sweets she had made for their night for the boys to snack on as dessert. 

Sylvain complimented, beer in hand after their meal, "Perfect cooking as always you two! With your amazing cooking skills Dedue, I can see why Ashe is trying to learn from you. This is delicious!" 

Ashe smiled, "Thank you. I hope one day to master the skill as well as Dedue, or at least improve myself."

The Duscur man held a cookie in his hand from Annette, looking down to avoid embarrassment from all the attention. He was glad to cook for them on nights like these where they would meet for leisure time, but it was overwhelming to be held in such high praise. Dimitri always told him how exceptional he was in the kitchen, but Dedue didn't believe it until his entire house and professor began praising him as such. He wished Byleth could have joined the evening's festivities, but inviting a staff or faculty member for an unauthorized night out like this was not an option.

He didn't want any of his fellow students to face consequences, but he admitted to himself that he did miss her presence. 

Dedue replied, "I appreciate the positive feedback, but Ashe did half the work as well. And I'd be glad to teach you how to make the meal we had tonight, Sylvain." 

Ashe added, teasing lightly, "I'm sure it would impress the ladies, too. And we'd of course be happy to have you join us." 

Sylvain sat silent for a moment, taking a large swig of his drink before responding.

He wanted to be more open with his friends about women interesting him less and less, outside of Byleth. She was proving a very distracting woman, where he felt he didn't need to be pursuing anyone outside of her. The redhead knew it wasn't a romantic relation to his professor, but all the same, he was satisfied to seek out her affection and hers alone. Perhaps pursue other ladies when he graduated and Byleth was no longer interested, or stay a side choice for her if she wanted him to do so. 

Sylvain spoke quietly, tracing his finger around the edge of his stein, "Actually, about that, there's only one lady at the moment I want to impress." 

Dimitri asked, "Oh? I wouldn't take you for the type to settle down, Sylvain. No offense." 

It was something Dimitri had already known from his eavesdropping done with Felix, but that was something Sylvain could never know. It was best to feign interest and pretend to be unaware, talking in small amounts to not raise suspicions but not overdo it to where Sylvain realizes Dimitri knows more than he lets on. 

Felix asked nonchalantly, already knowing the answer, "So, who is it that can make the heir of Gautier stop his infamous skirt chasing?" 

The swordsman knew the answer too was their professor, but like Dimitri, Felix felt he should join the conversation. It was also fun to watch his friend squirm whenever he previously asked the same question, so it would be even more enjoyable with the other Blue Lion members there. Sylvain did just that, taking another sip of his drink and trying to avoid all eye contact as the group turned to him. 

"Well, I'm afraid I can't say who it is just yet. But she's a strong, smart woman, and I know you all would be beyond jealous if you knew who it was. After all, she is a real catch," Sylvain said, dramatically sighing out and draping an arm over his face, "But alas, a true gentleman never does kiss and tell, as they always say-"

"It's Byleth," Felix deadpanned, stabbing at a piece of cake on his plate with a fork.

The group immediately went silent, Dimitri sitting still in shock as he never expected that information to be aired to them. But it seemed to be big news to Dedue and Ashe, who were staring at Sylvain for an explanation or denial for the wild accusation. The man in question sat with his mouth open, trying to form words over his shock of being found out. 

Sylvain stammered, "Um, Well I-, How did you know?" 

Dimitri joined in, "Sorry Sylvain, but Felix and I both saw you entering her quarters one night. I'm afraid you weren't as subtle as you were hoping to be, unfortunately." 

Felix huffed, "I don't say this because I care about it. But I'm not going to sit here listening to you boast about being sly all night. More importantly, I'm telling you this because you need to be more careful. If Seteth or someone else had seen that, you both would be in serious trouble." 

Felix was right in that respect.

Felix felt somewhat bad for letting out such sensitive information like this, but he knew Ashe and Dedue wouldn't speak of this to anyone else, along with the fact Dimitri was already aware. Besides, it was better Sylvain knew that he was being less than subtle and what risk it could pose for their professor. Her facing Rhea's wrath or being removed from the monastery was less than ideal, and he worried about his friend as well. Either Rhea would be furious with Sylvain for being this frisky with her favorite professor, to Byleth for being this easily seduced by a student, or she could punish the both of them. And if Felix was honest, he didn't want Byleth being caught and then spilling that she had been with Felix too. It was a big enough mess for all of them as is. 

And though Felix wouldn't admit it, he may also have been a little irked by the thought of Sylvain getting more explicit about his time with 'the mystery woman'.

Ashe spoke out, "Sylvain, I'm surprised too. Though, I'm even more shocked to think the professor would be so careless. And no offense, but I would have never seen our professor as someone who would go for your type." 

Sylvain felt himself getting more flustered, suddenly feeling like a reckless idiot. He knew Ashe was right in that respect, Byleth was a strategic woman, and being with a player such as him? She could probably do way better. It made his ears go red along with his cheeks, now getting frustrated with being put on the spotlight like this.

He was used to it with women he flirted with, and it never once bothered him because he didn't care about their opinions. But to be viewed like this by people he cared about made him feel genuinely uncomfortable. 

Dedue mostly sat in stunned silence, waiting to see where this would develop. He never saw the professor as the type to go for Sylvain, he was the complete opposite of Byleth in his opinion. Sure they were both driven people, but Sylvain was reckless and rash while she was careful and patient during combat. He was the first to rush in without thinking and get himself in sticky situations, while their teacher would think out and advance when the moment was right. 

It was an odd pairing to say the least, and it was giving Dedue a headache to think about it.

The Duscur man also knew Dimitri would sometimes talk to him on private walks how he wanted to court Byleth after he graduated from the academy. Dedue was happy for his liege, and felt the two would create a great pairing. She was more than fit to rival his majesty, and would prove a wise leader if her skills in battle were anything to go off of. To know she would do this though was definitely changing his opinion on her. Only an idiot would court Sylvain with his antics. 

Sylvain looked back to Felix, deciding it was best to tease his friend. If he was going to be put as the center of attention, Sylvain was going to make the most of it by poking Felix with what he knew. It didn't help that everyone at this point had consumed a few drinks, which was making Sylvain feel even more confident to talk freely.

"Well," Sylvain started, stretching out his arms as he spoke, "Sorry she just has good taste, guys. She knows a true knight when she sees one, which you can't blame her for. I think Felix is just jealous he won't ever get with a woman half as good as our professor." 

Felix snapped back, "Excuse me?" 

At this point, Sylvain could tell Felix was starting to get flustered and agitated based on how his arms were folded and nails digging into his arms. He had taken the bait with his short temper, and he was right where the redhead wanted him.

Sylvain felt he could act like a flirt pretty well at this point to agitate his friend. Hell, he had played that role for years. It was an easier way to reflect attention and act as if he was collected, along with use this behavior to protect himself and his emotions from being seen.

Sylvain taunted, "You heard me. But, I'd be happy to teach you my secrets on how to get a girl, Felix. I'm sure you're dying to know what I did to catch a woman as good as our professor."

At this point, Felix stood up and walked his way over to Sylvain in brisk steps. Sylvain began to stand too, knowing if he kept his seat he probably would've been knocked flat on his ass by the other man and pummeled. The other boys watching began to stand up, the three ready to intervene if either decided to get too heated in argument. Usually both of them did get along, but scuffles from Sylvain pushing his friend a bit too far were common. Especially when drinks were involved.

Felix growled back, "I don't need your advice, Sylvain. This is about your careless actions and the danger you're putting yourself and Byleth in-" 

"-Is it?" Sylvain interrupted, his voice slightly raised, "Because it wouldn't affect you if we were caught, Felix. So why are you so concerned?" 

"Because I'm with her too!" 

Felix nearly shouted back to his friend, and then immediately realized the gravity of his mistake. Sylvain was looking down at him, blinking and unsure what to do in the situation. The other three stood by the side, unsure how to react. Dimitri seemed the most tense, his hands clenched into tight fists. The rest of them stood in their spots, unsure how to react in the situation. Eventually, it was Sylvain who collected himself first. 

"Prove it." 

Felix sighed, realizing he had dug his own grave at this point. Either he lies and say he didn't, that he had spoken out in the heat of the moment, but then have it known he tried to fake saying he was with Byleth. At this point, it was better to come clean and accept his sentence. No matter how awkward it was, especially with how the boar looked at him like Felix had gone mad. 

"Nail marks on her thighs, few moons ago. That was me," Felix murmured out. 

"You caused those marks?" Dimitri asked.

All eyes turned to the prince, having metaphorically stuck his foot in his mouth.

There was no reason for Dimitri to know about those marks unless he had been intimate with the professor himself, and the implication of it weighed heavily. Felix looked about ready to strangle him, and Sylvain was still trying to process all this. Dedue looked like he was going to faint from all the developments himself, his face stuck with a deer in the headlights expression. Ashe kept switching his gaze between Felix, Sylvain, and Dimitri, glancing at all of them for any possible explanation. 

Felix sighed in an exasperated tone, "So let me get this straight, all three of us have been with Byleth?"

Dimitri opened his mouth as if to try and explain himself, to see if he could mask what he had done. But Felix's hard stare told Dimitri he was not going to be worming his way out of this one, no matter how hard he tried. Sylvain and Dimitri looked between each other before looking back to Felix, nodding in agreement to his statement. 

"Oh goddess," Ashe huffed under his breath, then speaking loudly for the group, "This is quite the mess."

"I have to agree if Byleth has been courting you all behind each other's backs. It is rather unacceptable," Dedue added. 

Dedue could not believe that their professor could sneak behind her three students like this and be so deceptive. It was a disgrace considering her position, and he planned to lecture her on how she should settle herself to one of them instead of a trio. He hoped to speak in favor of his Highness winning her affection, but he didn't want this fake courting to continue any longer. 

Ashe, meanwhile, felt this was a rather huge debacle he had found himself in. To be in a scandal this big with so many secrets made his head spin, and he really wanted it to be settled. He was never one for conflict if it could be avoided, but considering his fellow students and some of their demeanors, a fight seemed imminent if they thought they were being exclusive with Byleth. 

Dimitri shook his head, "The professor never specified she was going to tie herself to one person during our arrangement. At least, that is for me." 

The other two hummed in agreement, which gave some relief to Dedue and Ashe. The three had seemed to come to terms, and while unaware of all three of them being involved with Byleth, no one had been fully tricked or lied to. Byleth never promised herself to any of them, but instead offered some of her private time to each of them individually. The risk of a full on brawl had been avoided, but the three still seemed unsure where to go from here. 

"Well, what do we do now that we know?" Sylvain questioned. 

The five went silent, all of them deep in thought. Dimitri considered the possibility the three of them go ask Byleth to stay with only one of the three Blue Lion members, as to not exhaust her. The last thing they needed was to overwhelm their best tactician before battle, or push her too far emotionally. Sylvain meanwhile was unsure what to do, as it was normally him balancing multiple women and not the one being balanced.

Ashe wanted the same thing as Dedue, to confront their professor and have her explain the situation at hand. It was rather confusing for both of them how this had all come about, and where she planned to go with these affairs. 

As for Felix, he had his own plan that would put Claude to shame.

"Easy. As our dear professor once said," Felix smirked, "It's best to rush an adversary if you have the advantage in numbers."

* * *


	5. After-Class Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and the group confront Byleth with her habits after lecture.

Byleth knew something was off when she entered the classroom. 

She was used to Sylvain staring her up and down and evaluating her during class, studying her curves more than the strategies she discussed. She had grown accustomed to it by now, and made no point to comment on it as long as his grades held. She was also comfortable with Dimitri who was usually more shy when taking some glances, and would catch the last second of him looking before he went back to his notes red faced. This was a part of her routine now, and held nothing of significance to her. 

What was not part of her routine were five pairs of eyes watching her like lions on a hunt during lecture. 

It was uncomfortable to say the least, as her five male students barely wrote down notes and instead kept their focus on Byleth. It made her unsure too with how they would occasionally exchange glances with each other, but she kept up her stoic appearances and continued on about battle formations. She could talk to her pupils later about eyeing her all period. 

"That will wrap things up for today," Byleth called out. 

The entire group then began collecting their stuff and standing, but only Ingrid, Mercedes, and Annette left the room. The five male students waited until the main doors to the classroom closed, standing still behind all of their desks. It was more unnerving by the second to the former mercenary, as none seemed to be making the first move to explain what this was all about. 

"Can I help you all?" Byleth asked, making her way out in front of her desk.

Sylvain chuckled, but she could tell the humor wasn't there in his voice, "Oh I think you can, Professor." 

She noticed how Dedue made his way to the door, making sure to lock it. The five then slowly made their way up to her, seeming to be relaxed in their posture. Byleth recognized this wasn't an ideal situation to be alone with five men, but these were her students and she knew none of them would hurt her. Though, the fact they were making a point to keep this conversation that secret piqued her interest and nerves. Whatever the circumstances, they wanted this discussion to stay between the six of them in this room. 

Felix was the first to reach her, assessing her like he would an opponent. She kept herself composed as he did so, as if he was trying to find words to say. However, she seemed to be sent for a loop when Felix grabbed her, and bent Byleth over her own desk with her breasts and stomach pressed into the wood and her legs steadied to the floor. Felix held one of her arms behind her back in a firm grip, pressing his legs up against her to effectively pin her down. 

"What are you-" Byleth nearly shouted, trying to whip her body around to fight Felix. 

She will admit she had been pinned by the swordsman before, and this was nothing new to her. Though, it was hardly appropriate with the other students here. Dimitri came around the desk along with Sylvain, Dedue and Ashe staying further back in case Byleth escaped the other's grip and decided to bolt the room. 

Felix pushed his hips hard into his professors, watching as the wind was knocked out of her. 

"Sorry, Professor. But we thought some rough handling was in order as payback for all the stunts you've been pulling," Felix said, his voice level as he spoke. 

Dimitri stood in front of her, his eyes averted and arms crossed as he was unsure with how harsh Felix was being with her. But, it was important she didn't try to run the second they brought up their affairs with her. Sylvain meanwhile seemed to be admiring the view, enjoying as his friend manhandled Byleth who seemed obviously frustrated by the situation. She was not frustrated or panicked over the situation itself, but was instead more upset she had let herself be restrained so easily.

"Stunts?" Byleth echoed, looking at the two in front of her for answers. 

Sylvain nodded, "We found out our favorite teacher has been sleeping with three of her students. I have to say, I'm impressed because that sounds like a plot I would make up. But, we talked it over and decided we forgive you. On one condition, that is." 

Byleth spoke back, trying to keep her voice still despite her curiosity, "I'm listening." 

Sylvain continued, "You keep with the prior arrangement we had, but Ashe and Dedue are able to join. We thought it was unfair you were leaving them out, after all. Plus group sessions if we ask." 

The professor could feel her head spin from all the information, trying to process everything they were offering. She had planned to include Ashe and Dedue when the opportunity arose, but neither of the two were as instinctually motivated as their counterparts which made it far more difficult to include them. But what was really throwing her for a loop was the fact they wanted to share her at the same time. The thought of being switched around by her favorite students didn't scare Byleth, in fact it excited her. Still, she was surprised to think the five of them would be willing to share and not impulsively get possessive at the idea. 

Byleth laughed bitterly, "When was this all arranged?" 

Dimitri finally added in, "A few nights ago, when we compared notes and found out about our, unique, circumstances." 

Ashe said, "We thought sharing collectively would give you more nights to yourself throughout the week while still making everyone happy. We don't want to tire you out, Professor." 

Felix agreed from on top of her, "That, and I knew you wouldn't refuse your students something like this. As tough as you are on the battlefield, you'd be able to handle all of us with ease."

Byleth teased, "I'm sure I could. But, I'd like to be able to stand now." 

She could feel her body becoming sore from being pressed against for so long, but Byleth doubted that it would work in her favor. Felix made no point to move, instead pressing himself further against her.

He purred out, "Not so fast, professor. We were thinking we make good on our promise_ now_. Besides, we all have taken the medication necessary to completely fuck everything out of you without too much risk." 

Byleth knew they must have gained some of the contraceptive tea sold in the nearby village, as that was normally where she supplied herself. When they had bought the blend though was unknown, along with who bought it, but it made her realize this had been well thought out in advance before confronting her. She was impressed by their strategic process, but it made her almost nervous with how well this was all planned. The professor knew what was to happen for the next hour was probably scheduled out before as well. 

Dimitri came to the front of the desk and in front of Byleth, softly running his hands through her hair. She could feel herself being overwhelmed as Felix started to grind himself against her, and Sylvain stood by the side of the desk and began working on Byleth's chest piece once her jacket had been removed. Dedue kept himself still where he was, unsure how to proceed, while Ashe approached opposite the side of Sylvain to watch.

Felix grew impatient after rubbing himself against her for so long, where he removed her shorts, tights, and underwear in one pull. Between Sylvain and Felix, she was soon stripped to nothing. Felix slipped two fingers down to find her completely soaked, then shoved both digits inside her. She jolted with the movement, moaning and rubbing her cunt against Felix's hand for more. 

"She's so wet," Felix taunted, "Our professor is such a slut for getting fucked by her students, I bet she wanted to get passed around like a common whore for moons."

Dimitri felt his protectiveness get the better of him, smoothing her hair in comfort and wanting to defend Byleth, "Felix! That is no way to talk about the Professor, you're far too rough with her." 

"She likes it boar, she screams like a bitch in heat when I talk to her like this." 

Felix then pulled down his pants enough to get himself loose, lining himself up with her cunt. He teased her entrance, but refused to enter her. She had been playing with him and two other Blue Lion students for awhile, and Felix was going to make sure he punished her for it tonight. He also planned to show them that Byleth was able to take it rough, and prove to Dimitri that she was definitely one that could take a pounding. That, and Felix was competitive. He planned to prove himself the best man in bed out of all of them. 

"Beg for it," Felix growled, taking Byleth's hair out of Dimitri's grasp and into his own, tugging her head back and showing off her breasts to the others as her back curved into his touch. 

"Please fuck me," Byleth moaned, moving her hips back desperately against Felix's. 

Felix then slammed himself in, pushing his professor back down against the desk. He held her wrists down on either side of her on the desk, enjoying as Byleth screamed her lungs out. If she had thought Felix was rough before, it was nothing compared to the inhuman pace he was setting now. He was obviously spurred by the thought of an audience, and he planned to assert himself first as the strongest of the group.

The others watched, aroused and embarrassed as Felix was slamming in her so hard the desk was shaking from the force of it, and the sounds of skin meeting skin sounded like hard slaps every time. Ashe and Dedue could hardly believe their stoic professor could ever be this vocal and expressive, as she was never like this during class or combat. Dimitri definitely felt his own instincts urging him, wanting to take the place of where Felix was. 

Dimitri moved himself away to watch as Felix plowed her, and Sylvain made his way forward. Sylvain was fine receiving just oral for the night, he was never picky in the bedroom as long as he could finish in the end, deciding he should leave her cunt for the others. 

"Hope you don't mind taking two at once, Professor," Sylvain said. 

He unzipped himself to reveal his cock, eventually guiding her mouth onto it as Felix continued fucking her without giving a second thought to what Sylvain was doing. The two of them then used her in tandem, Sylvain being soft with praise and rubbing her chin with his thumb as she took his dick to the base, and Felix slamming in with everything he had. Byleth was being forced onto Sylvain with every movement from Felix, and she loved the overstimulation from taking both.

Felix soon felt his body giving out to the pleasure as he continued, cursing as his hips faltered and he felt himself finishing inside. He held his body flush against Byleth's, stilling himself so he could get every last drop in her. 

The swordsman then pulled out, panting and draping his body over Byleth's.

Sylvain joked through his moans, still getting sucked off by her, "Didn't know you could take it that hard, Professor. I'll have to be a little more rough with you from now on." 

"Shut it," Felix wheezed, eventually pulling himself off and tugging up his pants. 

He then walked his way over to one of the student desks, sitting down and resting his head against the wood to cool down. Ashe, having moved away when Felix had started on the professor, approached again and inspected how from behind her legs were now dripping Felix's seed. Sylvain stood in the same spot as Byleth sucked him off still, his hand now entangled in her hair and helping her bob on his cock. He murmured more compliments about how well she was doing, feeling himself getting close to cumming. 

Sylvain choked out, "_Fuck, _I'm gonna cum." 

Byleth kept herself where she was, sucking on Sylvain's dick until she felt him throb and spill out onto her tongue. Sylvain eventually ran out, and Byleth softly suckled out any leftover droplets in him. He hissed as she continued to milk him for all he had, sensitive from the recent orgasm. 

After he was completely clean, she swallowed and let Sylvain walk himself over next to where Felix was resting, as the redhead was exhausted now himself. 

Dimitri, Dedue, and Ashe all circled around Byleth next. 

Byleth laughed, her voice rough from the oral and moaning, "Two down, three more to go I suppose." 

Dimitri softly kissed the top of your head, "We can wait if you'd like, Professor. We don't want to break you." 

"No, I'll be fine, just need a minute. But thank you for the concern, Dimitri," Byleth said. 

Dedue then softly rubbed at her back in comfort as they all three let her catch her breath. Eventually she felt she had recovered enough, turning herself onto her back and facing upwards. 

"Who would you like where, Professor?" Ashe asked. 

Byleth thought for a moment, trying to think out the best positions for the four of them. Knowing how tall Dedue was, she knew that he was going to break her jaw if she tried to suck him off. She may not have seen how big Dedue was, but based on his height and frame, she knew he must be well endowed. Her hands were probably too small to do much for him as well, which left one spot for him.

She would suggest taking one in each of her lower spots, but doing it with her on the desk with two behind would be difficult to position, and doing it on the stone floors below them would be rather uncomfortable. 

"Dedue, I'm afraid you're going to be too big for my hands or mouth. There's only one place where you won't break me." 

The Duscur man suddenly understood, moving himself to be in front of her hips. He was embarrassed he was allowed entrance to such a private place, and wanted to argue Dimitri was far more important to please. But he knew his Highness would have argued with him and he would have been sent here anyways. And Byleth was right, he felt shy admitting it but she was a much smaller woman than him, and there was a possibility of her dislocating her jaw should she try to service him with her mouth. 

"As for Dimitri and Ashe, you two are welcome to mouth and hands," Byleth said. 

Ashe was red faced as he moved himself over to the side where Byleth's hand was waiting. Dimitri looked ready to protest as he felt Ashe should get priority as he was new to this.

"It's fine, Your Highness. I'm more than happy to be right here. To be honest, I'm still shy about all of this" Ashe blushed, unable to keep eye contact with him. 

Dedue added in, "As this is my first time with this, I'll probably finish quick enough Ashe will have a chance to switch off with me." 

Dimitri relented, hesitant but allowing himself to come behind the desk to where he was in front of her mouth. The prince was the first one to allow himself out, springing his cock free with Byleth turning her head to the side to where she could fit his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. Dimitri moaned, slowly moving his hips to rock in and out. Ashe was a near tomato as he followed suit, feeling insecure about showing his body. He was probably the smallest one out of the group when it came to dick size, but it didn't help he was also shortest man there. Byleth took him in her hand, stroking him at a quick, firm pace. 

Dedue then unzipped himself, Byleth squeaking when she felt something enormous prodding her. Dimitri looked over to see Dedue was gently using his fingers to rub some of the slick and cum leaking out of Byleth to lube his own dick so as to not hurt the professor. The prince felt almost impressed if Byleth could handle something like this, Dedue had probably over an inch or two on the rest of the male students here, and his girth was ridiculously thick too. 

"Apologies," Dedue murmured.

The Duscur man pushed inside, grunting from how tight Byleth was. She howled onto Dimitri's dick as Dedue entered her, spreading her legs more to better accommodate the larger man. This was the biggest cock she had ever taken, and it was overwhelming to be accepting Dedue and Dimitri while pleasuring Ashe all at once. It soon became a blur to her as all three moved at different paces, with Dedue being agonizingly slow as to not break her, Dimitri being in the middle, and frantically jerking Ashe off as best she could in the situation. 

Dimitri was the first to finish, moaning as he pulled out and covered Byleth's face in cum. 

"S-sorry about that, I thought I planned it better Professor," Dimitri stuttered. 

He thought he pulled off early enough he could finish on the floor, but instead most of it landed on the desk or on her cheeks. He gingerly took out a silk handkerchief, wiping her clean of the remnants while blushing profusely. He gingerly kissed her forehead in apology, while Dedue and Ashe continued themselves. Dimitri was always comforting after sessions, and it was a habit he seemed to continue despite the others being there. Ashe enjoyed watching Byleth be treated well by his Highness, and was glad she was now more in focus on pumping him with one less male on her. 

Dedue panted, feeling himself close to cumming as well. He let out a small hitched breath as the only indicator that he had orgasmed, along with the familiar heat rushing into Byleth's cunt. It was usually a few small spurts she was used to from the other Blue Lion members, but with his large size it felt like a flood inside of her. When he pulled out, it looked like it from how she dripped onto the desk and it dribbled onto the floor. 

"She's all yours Ashe," Dedue murmured, allowing himself to back away and calm himself. 

Ashe blushed as he looked down at the mess from both Dedue and Felix, as she was still spilling onto the desk as he made his way over. He eventually lined himself up, gasping at the sensation as Byleth squeezed around him. She tried her best to tighten up for Ashe, as it was his first time and he deserved the best she could offer. Ashe didn't seem to mind how her body was probably not as tight after taking Dedue, simply satisfied to have a chance like this.

Still, he wanted to prove himself a lover who could compete with the other Blue Lion members. Ashe found a rhythm and stuck to it after a minute of trial and error, pushing himself up into Byleth. He soon found a talent as he continued to move, his dick prodding into a spot that earned Byleth's moan. It wasn't like the screaming Felix drew out of her or the way she sounded for Dedue filling her, it was a long and passionate moan that caught the attention of the other Blue Lions. They were all shocked, as hearing Byleth truly let go and genuinely cry like that was a rare gift. 

Byleth whined out, "Ashe, _goddess,_ do that again." 

Ashe repeated his thrust, earning another sound out of her. Sylvain walked up, having better recovered from his earlier high. Felix stood to watch the events unfold, but kept his distance when watching. Dimitri looked over as did Dedue, but both were still catching their breaths from finishing earlier. 

"To think you could get moans like that out of the professor on your first try. I'm impressed, Ashe." Sylvain spoke. 

The redhead inched closer as Ashe continued moving in and out, hitting the spots that gained the most reactions from Byleth. Sylvain moved his hands onto the professor as well, one hand pinching a nipple and another reaching down to rub at Byleth's clit. She clenched down hard as Ashe hit all her best spots and Sylvain seemed determined to let the professor get her fill. Eventually her body gave out, Byleth moaning as she reached her orgasm.

Ashe was not far behind, Byleth squeezing the life out of him when she came, and filled her pussy with seed. Ashe rested himself on her chest as he tried to steady himself Sylvain having stepped back to give them space. 

"Amazing job everyone," Byleth breathed out, "I can't wait to see what our next session brings." 


	6. Getting in a Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now everyone has gotten into the rhythm of meeting at Byleth's quarters, leading to a lot of fun times between the group.

Dimitri was always the first to arrive to Byleth's quarters, with Dedue not far behind him.

Byleth invited them in happily, having set up a mat in the middle of her room. In the center of the mat, Dimitri set down a teapot he and Dedue had prepared for the night's festivities, along with the six cups they brought for all of them to drink from. The three sat criss crossed on the floor, Dedue pouring them each a cup of the prepared brew. 

As they did, Sylvain and Felix were next to join. They took their places on the mat as well, sitting relaxed as they each poured out a cup for themselves as well. Everything felt natural at this point, as the group had kept these shenanigans going for a few moons with little issues. They were welcome to Byleth individually or as a whole, sometimes all five of the boys and sometimes paired off into smaller groups. Though they did often schedule nights like these where all the men showed up to entertain Byleth at her request. 

"Unfortunate there isn't a sweetener that can mask the bitterness," Dimitri spoke. 

Byleth smiled, "I have to agree. But it's best we drink plenty tonight."

Felix huffed, "It's better than the alternative option."

Sylvain nodded, "Felix is definitely right there. We shouldn't be taking any risks, that's the last thing we need."

It had become a tradition at this point for all of the group to share contraceptive tea before they began the hot and heavy part of the meeting. Ashe was late it seemed, but letting the tea go cold was less than ideal. It became even more bitter the longer it cooled, so drinking it hot was the best way to down it without the flavor being unbearable. It was also a way for them all to bond and catch up on what happened during their different days, and assured Byleth no one forgot to take precautions before coming over.

Having them all eager to be the first arrival and get first pick of positions became tedious and risky. Byleth worried it would lead to one of the males to forgetting their medicine in their haste, and that was not something she was willing to gamble.

There was a silent agreement among all of them that pregnancy was not an option, as it would be a luck of the draw of who the father was.

Felix and Sylvain wouldn't admit it, but they had discussed with Dimitri before that if there was an accident, that a crest would perhaps be a good thing for once. The three did not like the idea of forcing their child into the spotlight from having a crest, they knew how much stress and pressure it put on them. But considering their unique situation, a crest of Gautier, Fraldarius, or Blaiddyd would leave no doubt who the father was. It would be difficult if the child didn't have distinct features from both parents, like Dedue's white hair or Dimitri's blond locks, but instead only followed Byleth's example with her eye and hair color, to really know who should take responsibility. 

All the same, they still didn't want the situation to arise at all. So, tea parties before the main event were a good habit to have formed. 

Soon enough, Ashe made his arrival. 

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Ashe panted. "I was caught up talking to Mercedes."

"It's alright, just grab some tea and sit," Byleth said. 

He joined the group, scrunching his face up at the bitter taste of the brew. After a few minutes of allowing time to drink his as well, and everyone having talked enough, the main event was beginning to start. Byleth started by removing her sheets off of her bed, the boys each removing their shirts as she did so. All of them stood waiting, as Byleth got first pick of who she wanted on the bed with her. Usually only three with Byleth would fit on the mattress, and the other two forced to stroke themselves and wait patiently to be allowed in. 

"Tonight, I want Dimitri and Felix to start out," Byleth spoke. 

Sylvain warned, "Are you sure about that choice Professor? You do remember how competitive these two got last time." 

Byleth did clearly remember, Felix made it a sport to see who could fuck her better and it soon became a strength contest.

Dimitri won but being spit roasted between the two roughest of the entire group proved too much. Felix had nearly choked her to the point of blacking out until Sylvain pulled him off. And Dimitri had slammed himself in so hard she had bruises covering her entire ass for nearly two weeks, blue and purple from the abuse. It took that whole time to recover as well, because every time any of the boys tried to rub up against her backside she would yelp in pain. She did not enjoy sitting in chairs either. 

The two were apologetic about the mishap, eating her out nearly all fourteen nights in return of their mishap or helping her cum. Dimitri had often brought The other three were rather unhappy too, mostly over the fact Byleth had been manhandled so poorly and somewhat because they were unable to be with Byleth themselves for the two weeks of healing she needed.

Dimitri and Felix even shared eating her out one night as she wanted them to make up and satisfy her. Byleth loved having two tongues working her clit and pussy that night. They were thorough in cleaning her, despite how awkward it was to have both their heads shoved so close together. She didn't seem to mind what happened after that. She had been through much worse pain from combat. 

"I can handle them, Sylvain. Thank you for the concern, though," Byleth smiled. 

Both men made their way over, the other three sitting on the floor palming themselves or having their hand underneath their pants working themselves. Dimitri placed himself at the foot of the bed, working on removing Byleth's pants as well as his own. Felix sat kneeling after removing his pants and undergarments, stripping Byleth of her top wear. The three were soon naked, Dimitri leading a hand down between Byleth's thighs. 

Felix meanwhile worked on pinching her nipples and biting the back of her neck from behind her. Byleth moaned into the touch, leaning her body back against Felix's, where his front was touching her back and he supported her weight. Dimitri had two fingers inside her cunt, scissoring them open to prep her for the night. She was ready for the prince's fingers, soaking them wonderfully and sucking them in further. 

"She's so tight," Dimitri marveled, feeling his face go red from seeing how her body reacted. 

"Hurry up, boar. We don't have all day for your stalling," Felix snapped. 

Byleth could tell Felix was growing impatient, deciding she should speed this up before he becomes frustrated and goes harder with her later. She removed Dimitri's hands from her body. Byleth then got on all fours with her ass presented to Dimitri and mouth open for Felix to use. The two each got on their knees, Felix slid in and began with a moderate pace. Dimitri lined himself and put his dick inside her pussy, moaning at the heat squeezing around him. 

The two men worked together, both restricting themselves and going at a far slower pace than they normally would. After last time, they knew Byleth would be cutting them off of sex for awhile if they pulled something like that again tonight. She seemed alright with the slower rhythm, but she wished they wouldn't hold back this much. 

But, Dimitri did make the mistake of making eye contact with Felix which changed the atmosphere. Felix's face grew into a glare, remembering the boar was there too. This should be his professor alone to use, and having to share it with an animal like Dimitri was a disgrace. Felix began speeding up from his frustration, taking it out on Byleth's mouth. She moaned from underneath, glad one of them was growing bolder.

Felix kept staring at Dimitri, having a smug look from the fact Byleth was reacting because of his actions. Dimitri began to go faster as well, lifting one of Byleth's legs up with a hand to get a better angle and holding her hip with his other hand. He did not wanting Byleth to think he couldn't keep up or satisfy her like Felix could. Byleth began to moan louder, her eyes beginning to tear up from the overwhelming sensations flooding her. 

The duo kept staring each other down, trying to out do each other like they had before. But Byleth had established if she said their safe word or tapped someone's thighs twice when her mouth was occupied, that they were to stop. She gave no signal to let up, loving the harsh treatment, which assured Dimitri and Felix she was in fact wanting this. 

Felix could feel his face scrunch up, frustrated it seems the boar was going to outlast him. But when he glanced back to Dimitri, he seemed to be struggling as well. Both knew one was going to finish first, and they did not want to be the one to cave. Byleth underneath them could not see how they were looking each other, locked in seeing who would give in. 

It happened that Felix would win this round, Dimitri eventually letting his head hang and grunting as he filled Byleth to the hilt with his cock. He poured out every drop of seed he had saved, gasping and panting from holding on for so long.

Felix then followed, now feeling able to cum as the victor. He was sure to mark his territory though, pulling out last second and yanking Byleth's head back by her hair. He sprayed her face with long ropes of cum, using one hand to aim and pump it all out of his dick. He made sure every part of her face and some of her tits got his spunk on her, glad to see how her face dripped white droplets. 

Dimitri cursed under his breath for not having a longer stamina than Felix, but was content all the same to have creampied her.

Sylvain said, "Now that you both got it out of your system, I think it's our turn."

Dimitri and Felix both got off the bed, laying on the floor to catch their breaths. The other three got on the bed to await what Byleth wanted. She seemed to be thinking out how she wanted to arrange this, unsure how to best satisfy Ashe, Dedue, and Sylvain at the same time. All three had stripped themselves while she was with Dimitri and Felix, sitting kneeled and erect on the mattress. 

"Allow me to go last Professor," Dedue spoke. 

Ashe argued, "Dedue, you're always last. I'm fine with waiting."

Dedue shook his head, his face going crimson as he looked away, "While I appreciate the sentiment, we all know how worn out she is if I go first."

Ashe knew he had a point, as Dedue was the biggest among them. He would stretch her cunt out and exhaust her from taking something so big, so it was harder for anyone after him to get as much pleasure after Dedue had gone. 

Ashe sighed, "If that is what you wish."

Sylvain sat against her headboard, pulling Byleth against him where her back rested against his stomach. Ashe climbed in front of her, lining himself up with her cunt. He had been more experienced since their last time trying this, able to easily slide in and start thrusting. Sylvain looked over Byleth's shoulder, always happy to keep an eye on the excitement and occasionally tease Byleth's tits to where she would clamp down on Ashe's cock hard. 

It was a good system, Sylvain occasionally praising Ashe's movements as he worked himself closer to climax. Byleth was always more vocal with her moans whenever Ashe was with her, as he would consistently hit her G spot with his calculated thrusts. 

"You're doing good Ashe," Sylvain commented, "But I think I'm gonna speed this up. Don't want to be waiting all night." 

Sylvain reached a hand down to Byleth's clit, rubbing in small circles with two fingers as he nipped at a soft spot on her neck. Between the sucks and long strokes of his tongue, Sylvain would add a few encouraging and filthy words into the mix. For Byleth, it was an overhaul of stimulation with Ashe abusing her most sensitive spot, along with Sylvain working her clit and biting her neck. 

It proved to help Byleth finish sooner than expected, causing her cunt to squeeze in waves around Ashe. It proved too much for the archer as he finished inside, holding still as Byleth milked him for all his worth. Ashe then joined Dimitri and Felix after pulling out, exhausted from his orgasm.

"Beautiful job, Professor," Sylvain purred, "my turn."

Sylvain surprisingly flipped Byleth onto her stomach as he stayed propped against the bed, leading her mouth to his dick. Sylvain kept a relaxed posture about him, one hand on her head and one up behind his head. 

"Take your time, I want you to savor it," Sylvain smirked. 

He pushed her down slightly with the hand in her hair, but never enough to choke her. Sylvain kept praising her as she went, nodding for Dedue to join for behind. Dedue followed Sylvain's suggestion, taking some of the mixture pouring from Byleth and spreading it on his fingers to lube his cock.

Dedue pushed himself in, panting from the heat. He was never a vocal man in bed, the most composed out of the group when it came to their sessions. Byleth moved her hips back onto Dedue as she continued bobbing on Sylvain, trying to encourage the man behind her to pick up the pace. 

If there was one thing she wished Dedue would understand, it was the fact he wasn't going to break her. He picked up the hint, matching how the professor swayed her hips against him. Dedue came inside after a few moments of going faster, content to lay on the floor and rest once he had spilled all cum he had to offer inside Byleth. 

Sylvain seemed to be in no rush as he let Byleth suck him off, patient and satisfied to feel her tongue swirling around him. But, eventually her skills proved too much where he filled her mouth with spunk. 

"Swallow for me, sweetheart," Sylvain coaxed, a firm hand keeping Byleth down mid way on his cock, "You can do it."

Byleth nodded, gulping down in loud intervals that caught the attention of the other blue lions. They looked up from their respective spots and watched as their professor swallowed Sylvain down. 

Eventually she suckled the last out of him, running her tongue over the head of his dick to make sure she got all she could out of him.

"Good girl," Sylvain smiled, now letting Byleth up from her spot. 

The group then moved Byleth's mattress to the floor, as it was far easier to fit them all in without the restrictions of the headrest stopping them. Dimitri also accompanied Dedue to his room next door, helping him grab extra blankets and pillows. They then spread them on the floor so those that did not fit would still be comfortable in the cuddle pile and able to rest for the night. 

Byleth slept in the middle of the mattress on her side, with Dimitri spooning behind her. Sylvain was facing her and let Byleth curl her face into his chest, with Felix behind Sylvain and resting alongside his companion. Byleth had one hand draped over Sylvain's waist, which Felix was gladly holding.

Behind Dimitri was Dedue, faced away from the prince with their backs touching and looking towards the door. While Dedue was glad for the comfort and chance to be alongside his classmates like this, he was usually more comfortable to be on watch or facing the door. Ashe rested himself against Dedue's chest, as Byleth was preoccupied and the two had a close enough bond Dedue was fine with allowing Ashe the ability to sleep soundly against him.

It was a massive group to sleep in, but it was a system the group had worked out together and found comforting. Byleth was grateful for where fate had led her, and how they had finally found their rhythm.


End file.
